Matrix Chronicles: Master Force
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 15. Jazz and Ironhide attempt to stop Smith's convoy from getting away, but a new group of weaponry is prepared to stop them...


TFE

C15 Master Force

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

"You are the best of the best, the strongest, bravest and most loyal the US has to offer. And that's why we've chosen you."

First Sergeant Kyle Weave stared down the barrel of his rifle, Duke's voice still resonating in his head.

"The opponents you face are among the most deadly on Earth. Should we fail, the continued existence of mankind is at stake. The measures we will take are extreme, but so is the situation. If you cannot do it, no-one can."

Weave's mind resonated with the words, and his emotions were well locked away. But somewhere, in the depths of his mind, he could not separate his mission from the fact that his rifle was currently pointed at an ailing woman and a little girl.

---

A good 10 miles away, Major Raymond Duke sat, and waited. He was not concerned about a flaw in this stage of the mission. The Marines he had selected to accompany them were indeed the best, at everything. Capturing the girl would be no problem. It was what would come after.

Impatiently, he fingered the steering wheel on his vehicle- a jeep-like structure, coated in military black with the insignia of his new unit, of which he was the commander and one of only three members of. The MAESETR Force.

He glanced over at Fairborne, sitting in her vehicle, identical to his but for the number 2 designation instead of 1. She glanced at him and nodded curtly. Duke sighed, returning to his impatient waiting. Before them lay the endless stretches of a desert road- their marked route out of the city, that lay behind them. They were the escorts- and the fighting force - that would bait out their extraterrestrial enemies, and end their threat once and for all. And Duke just wanted to get the damn thing over with.

---

"Yeah..." Jazz muttered. "That's a government vehicle all right. We better move, case somebody recognizes us."

"Good idea." Chris answered, patting his friend's dashboard. "Ironhide, they won't recognize you. Keep an eye on it."

"Roger." Ironhide rumbled. "Interesting, there's another two cars with em. Ain't seen ones like em before- covered things, big wheels."

"Humvees." Chris answered. "Wait... what would they be doing with Humvees out here? Those are troop transports." And then he paused. "Uh-Oh. You don't think?"

Jazz swore loudly. "Quick Ironhide, call base!"

Ironhide didn't have a chance to answer - their comm was immediately filled with a high-pitched squeal. "They're jamming us." Chris swore, "Dammit Jazz, we've got to do something!"

"I'm open to suggestions, little buddy."

"Give me a minute to think of one."

-----

Michelle stared at Smith, a mixture of confusion and horror on her face. "Smith... what are you doing here?"

"Why, retrieving you." Smith answered, a smile on his face that held sinister overtones. "We never released you from government custody."

"I- I can't go anywhere, the doctor said-"

"He's changed his mind. Or rather, we've changed it for him."

"What do you want Smith?" Michelle demanded. "I'm not coming back-"

"I'm afraid you are. The fate of the Earth is at stake now, and that depends on us having you. Now, if you and your friend will be kind enough to come with us-"

"Hold on," Ben protested quietly. "Do we need to take the girl? Who is she anyway?"

Smith turned to him, and glared. Ben shut his mouth promptly. Michelle cast a quick glance at Aris. Aris looked back at her for a moment, confusion on her face. Then that confusion was replaced with a look of grim determination.

"She's coming with us." Smith repeated. "Now, if you'll please-" He reached out and grabbed Aris's arm- and was more than a little surprised when his hand passed right through it. "What the-"

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash that caught everyone off-guard. As they reacted with sudden and panicked shouts, they found themselves confronted with a massive alien beast, a fearsome four-legged monster that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a bear. The creature howled, swatting at the gathered marines, who fired at it in surprise and confusion. And in the midst of the chaos, Michelle screamed out, "Aris! Go! Get Evac!"

As soon as those words came out, the beast disappeared, and a small-childlike form shot out of the room, flying through the air in a straight path.

Smith swore, grabbing for his radio. "A hologram! Unit 2, some _thing _is coming your way! Capture it!"

Aris flew as fast as her little onboard motor could take her, trying desperately to re-establish communications with home- but interference blocked her. She turned down the hallway, and flew straight into the net. The sudden interference flicked out the hologram, and for a moment, Aris's inner drone form could be seen, twisting among the tightly knotted ropes. The six marines waiting for her stared at her in surprise- and one kicked her. Aris squeaked, and suddenly another horrific monster appeared, replacing the netted machine and swiping at the marine with six blood-coated scythes, and screaming at them through diamond teeth. But when the attacks did nothing, one of the marines realized the deception. He quickly removed his jacket, and threw it over the beast, who vanished promptly. The jacket left the small struggling form on the floor, who the Marine bundled up and carted back to the room from where it escaped.

"Good work Tersian." Smith smiled at the marine, who merely nodded. He turned back to Michelle, smiling faintly. "Consorting with the enemy, are we? Well my dear, you've given us something most valuable."

"Go to hell." Michelle hissed.

"Now, now, don't get testy. Now, if you'll come with us-"

"No. Not until you tell me what this is about."

"Why, Michelle, haven't you guessed? It's about Evac. It is always about Evac."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because, my dear, surely he won't come when he finds out that we have every intent of killing him."

Michelle stopped and stared. "What?"

Smith ignored her. "Weave, Haskins, take her."

Michelle didn't get another chance to answer. The two Marines were on her like lightning, grabbing her and cuffing her hands behind her back, and then roughly marching her out of the room. The others filed out, Tersian still carrying the bundle that contained Aris's squirming form.

Smith glanced around the now empty room, checking to make sure he hadn't missed anything of importance. Ben was glaring at him. "Was all this necessary?"

"Yes." Smith answered simply. "Lets go. We don't have long before Evac's new friends figure out what's going on."

---

Ironhide sat, grumping to himself about how things always go wrong on his shift. Then he perked up as a sudden activity outside the hospital caught his attention. His optics refocused on the sudden bustle of activity around the military vehicles.

Chris was suddenly at his side, staring at the movement. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"I dunno." Ironhide muttered. "Lots of guys in funny outfits loading into those two big ones- and... hey, what is going around that black one?"

----

Michelle didn't make eye contact with her captors, instead opting to stare at the elevators floor, at her feet, and at the boots of the ones holding her captive. Racing through her mind were the last words that Smith had said to her. Kill... Evac. Why? What for? Because he refused to be their obedient servant? Because he was a free and independent being?

One thing was for certain. She had spent the last year held by the government, and then several days in Decepticon captivity. She was not about to sit back and become a prisoner again.

A ding brought them to ground level, the doors opening into the final stretch before the emergency parking garage. A dozen more soldiers were waiting, falling in line behind them as they continued on, passing frightened doctors and nurses whispering quietly to each other. What lies had Smith filled their heads with beforehand? All she knew was that every one of them kept their distance. They'd be no help.

Another ding came behind them and Smith, Ben and the remaining soldiers brought up the rear. Michelle risked a glance back at them. She'd only have one chance.

Before them was a car, and two huge humvees waiting. The soldiers began filing into the Humvees, but Michelle was lead toward the car. It was a design entirely unfamiliar to her (not that she was good with cars in the first place), entirely black with tinted windows, and entirely unmarked. Michelle's escort led her toward it, and the soldier holding the tied jacket that held a still-struggling Aris chucked it carelessly into the black car's trunk. Smith stepped up to the black car and opened the door. "If you'll please." He said calmly.

Michelle lashed out suddenly with her foot, tripping one of the two soldiers holding her. He gave a cry and fell forward. Michelle attempted to bring her shoulder into her other escort's side, but he was prepared. His hand grabbed her arm and threw her straight down. She didn't have another chance to react as his knee buried itself in her spine, and the cold steel of a gun pressed against her head.

"Good work Weave." Smith complimented, kneeling down toward Michelle, who looked up at him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Lets not try that again, shall we?" He said with a smile. "Weave, get her into the car." The pressure on her back was relieved, and she was lifted up, and forced into the car. Smith took a moment to smile in triumph, then sat down beside her. "Ben, get us out of here."

The instant the engine started, an indistinct shout was followed by gunfire. Smith frowned. "Ben, GO!"

----

Chris squinted, and then his eyes shot open. "HOLY- JAZZ! IT'S MICHELLE!"

The instant the words left his mouth, six of the soldiers whirled toward him. Their guns leapt to their hands and fired. Chris yelped as he dove behind Ironhide who turned suddenly to take the hits. The shots impacted into Ironhides side, causing no damage. "Stay down!" Ironhide yelled.

A sudden squeal signaled the exit of the black car (and its captive occupant), as it shot off with a roar. Another round of fire was sent toward Ironhide, who remained still and steadfast, ignoring the hits.

Jazz appeared suddenly from nowhere, leaping in mid transformation over Ironhide, his gun drawn, and firing at the soldiers. The soldiers scurried into the humvees and took off, raining bullets from the vehicles sides at the two behind them.

"We gotta stop em!" Jazz yelled anxiously, flipping back down into vehicle mode. "Ironhide, you ok?"

"Worry 'bout yer own hide kid." Ironhide barked, his engines already springing to life, and roaring after them.

Chris ducked into Jazz. "I'll keep trying to contact base for you. Focus on the driving, and get going!"

Jazz took his word seriously, and Chris was thrown back into the seat as the two Transformers shot off after the rapidly retreating military convoy.

---

"Something wrong Prowl?" Optimus asked casually.

"I can't re-establish contact with Aris or Michelle." Prowl said worriedly. They cut me off suddenly, and I can't contact them."

"Aris should still be in communication with us, right?" Jetfire asked, coming up besides them and examining various diagnostics. "Slag, wish Windcharger was still with us. This was his job."

"What's going on?" Evac asked, fear evident in his voice. "Optimus-"

"Relax, Evac. Jazz is there, and Ironhide is too. Ironhide's one of my best men- if anything goes wrong, he'll know what to do."

"Something is wrong." Prowl said grimly. "The contact cut-off was sudden. If everything was ok, they'd let us know by now."

"I can't get through to Ironhide either." Jetfire announced. "And Aris's systems can't find her core consciousness - she's been cut off as well. Everything is going into Auto."

"It's not natural interference again-"

"No, everything is compensated. We're clearly being jammed. And the source is in the hospital area."

"I'm going after them." Evac announced. "I'll get Omega to warp us-"

"You can't just warp into the middle of a city!" Optimus protested. "We don't want any more enemies then we already have- your presence would cause a panic. No, you'll have to fly it."

"I'll go too." Jetfire said quickly.

"I'll follow on the ground." Optimus added. "Prowl, you're with me. The rest of you, stay at the base. Lets Roll!"

---

Kyle Weave had done a lot during the war. A lot he didn't like to talk about. Stuff that made what he had done earlier the weakest of offenses. When he had thrown the woman to the floor and put a gun to her head, for a moment, he had been in the zone. He could have and would have killed her, easily, without a second thought. That was his job. It was what he did.

But, for the briefest of moments, he had felt guilty. That feeling was gone now. Because he had seen the robot.

He hadn't grasped before how big and threatening these things really were. When it had leaped over the car, and fired at him with a weapon he had only dreamed about, suddenly he realized that he wasn't fighting a normal war. He wasn't fighting human opponents with known technology. He was fighting a bunch of alien war machines that could hide among them with ease. That revelation made all the steps they had taken today seem absolutely necessary. They were dealing with robot monsters with powers far, far beyond theirs.

Now, as his humvee raced after Smith's black car, he risked a glance out the back. And indeed, there were two cars following them, both of which looked familiar.

Weave's eyes narrowed on them, and he nodded toward his unit leader, who nodded right back. A com was opened, and new orders were requested. In anticipation, Weave grabbed his gun and aimed, knowing the open-fire order was just moments away. Haskins and Tersian were at his side, their gun primed and ready. None of them were about to let those robot monsters attack their planet. Even if it meant their own lives.

----

Ironhide had been through a lot in the war. But now and then, things caught him entirely unaware. Like a speeding chase through steady human traffic.

"Sweet slag!" Ironhide roared, skidding into a swerve to avoid another car, whose horn was blaring. "The devil is wrong with these people?"

"Freeway traffic!" Chris called back. "Not as uncommon as you'd think."

"Slag!" Ironhide roared again, barreling straight through a pair of big cars. "They're getting away!"

Jazz swore alongside him. "Sorry man, I can't navigate this kind of traffic. How are they getting through?"

"Government vehicles." Chris spat. "They'll get the right of way... unless... Jazz! Can you imitate a siren over your speakers?"

Jazz barked a laugh back at him. "Genius little buddy! Cover your ears!"

A moment later, a high-pitched wail resounded through the streets, causing cars to instinctively move out of the way. Ironhide and Jazz shot ahead.

"We're catching up!" Jazz whooped, as indeed he began closing in on the two Humvees. Chris noted that the black car was already retreating well ahead of them, almost as if the Humvees were slowing... "Jazz!" He said suddenly.

Jazz interrupted him. "Hold on little buddy, I'm giving us the gas-" The ground suddenly erupted in tiny clouds of dust as Jazz and Ironhide swerved wildly to avoid the sudden barrage of fire.

"They're shooting!" Jazz gasped. "But... there are people here!"

He was answered by another round of bullets impacting the ground in front of him. Civilian vehicles on all sides began pulling away suddenly to avoid the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris noted one car's windshield shattering due to a ricocheted bullet.

He turned away as the car skidded off the road into the ditch, its shattered windshield sprayed red. "How can they be doing this?" He growled. "I thought we were the good guys..."

"Obviously not." Jazz parked swerving around another car skidding to avoid the fire fight.

"This is getting us nowhere fast." Ironhide yelled. "That's it, I'm through playing. Get behind me Jazz, I'm gonna show you how we do things back on Cybertron!"

With a wild whoop that resembled a 'YEEHAW' more then anything else, Ironhide shot forward, straight through the barrage of fire that tore straight into his windshield and engine. But he ignored it, pulling alongside the first humvee who responded to his presence with another hail of bullets.

But it was far too late to stop the Autobot. Ironhide slammed his breaks while simultaneously turning his wheels, smashing his back-end into the Humvee's side. Ironhide was built to withstand such an impact- the humvee was not. Its side crumpled inward and was thrown into a sideways skid that ended in a ditch to the side of the road.

The second Humvee responded to the firsts destruction with another rain of fire- and then something else as well. A small rocket was launched from the vehicle, imbedding itself in the street right in front of Ironhide who swerved to miss the resulting explosion. Smoke and debris rained through the air, slowing Ironhide down and clogging his intakes. As the smoke cleared, Jazz pulled alongside him.

"They're serious!" Chris cried. "We better pull back, they mean to kill us, and they don't care who's in their way!"

"I agree little buddy." Jazz said quickly. "Ironhide, we better pull back and get reinforcements-"

"You do that, you lose your human friend." Ironhide barked back, swerving to avoid another rocket, whose shot went wide. "And do you want to face Evac with that story? Oh no, I don't think so. Get behind me and get ready to move, because you're only gonna get one shot at getting past that thing if I screw up."

"Wait!" Jazz protested, but Ironhide was already moving.

"One chance!" He called again, bringing himself up to speed. The Humvee too matched his speed, doing its best to keep the Autobot as a distance. Despite his efforts, Ironhide could not catch up.

"Slag it all." He muttered, casting a quick glance behind him to ensure that Jazz was still there. "Get ready!"

And then he Transformed, using his own momentum to propel himself through the air, grabbing on to the speeding Humvee and causing it to slide wildly as a heavy weight it had never anticipated latched on to its rear. Jazz took the opportunity and shot forward, passing the Autobot and Military Vehicle easily, as together they skidded off the road and landed together in a heap...

----

"Our escorts are both down." Ben reported dully. "We still have one chasing us."

"Excellent." Smith said cooly. "We're approaching the rendezvous now."

Michelle risked a glance out the tinted windows, and saw the end of the city ahead of them, and an endless dessert before them. Suddenly, two more vehicles were alongside them, pacing themselves to fall just behind the black car as it continued on down the roadway.

"What are those?" Michelle asked worriedly. "I've never seen-"

"Of course you haven't." Smith said cheerfully. "They're our new weapon designed to end the robot threat once and for all. I'd like you to meet the MAESETR Unit."

"Master?" Michelle said weakly, her eyes not leaving the following vehicles.

"MAESETR." Smith corrected. "Mechanical Armor Exo-Suit, Extra-Terestrial Response Unit. The latest in warfare technology, adapted specifically to deal with the Transformer threat. I believe you will be among the lucky few who first get to see them in action."

Michelle paled as she saw the unlucky one who would be the first to combat them: Jazz trailing behind them, and slowly catching up.

----

Weave groaned, and found himself staring up at the sky to the music of gunfire. He was instantly back in a combat mindset, reaching for his rifle. His hand passed over something warm and sticky. A quick glance showed him Haskins- dead, impaled on the wreckage of the Humvee that surrounded him. A quick glance brought Weave the sight of Tersian crouching beside him, his gun at the ready. Weave made a quick glance over the side of Humvee and saw one of the robots, standing with his arms over his face as he was being shot continually by the survivors of the first humvee crash. Weave narrowed his eyes, dropped his gun, and reached for a different weapon.

---

Ironhide was only now beginning to feel pain. True to his name, he had very thick armor, even for a Transformer, but the constant barrage of human weaponry were beginning to take their toll. Even Cybertronian armor has a breaking point.

He stood, his arms covering as many of his important vitals as they could as a barrage of fire continually pounded his body.

"Can't kill em outright." He muttered to himself. "Wouldn't be fair. Slag it all..."

With a grunt, he gave in and grabbed his gun. The human soldiers advancing on him gave a shout, and turned to run as Ironhide raked the ground before them with his weapon, The blast tore up the concrete sending debris everywhere, but, as intended, did not harm the soldiers, who still turned and fled.

"That'll teach 'em." Ironhide growled. "I better catch up to-"

His back exploded. Ironhide pitched forward onto the ground, crying out in pain. A second rocket shot out of the remains of the humvee and impacted him again, pitching him forward. The soldiers who had been in retreat, made an abrupt turn and opened fire again, charging back toward the fallen Autobot.

As bullets and rockets pelted him from all sides, Ironhide gave a cry of despair...

----

"We're catching up!" Jazz whooped.

"Don't count your chickens." Chris warned. "We're not out of trouble yet." His eyes were focused on the two vehicles now accompanying the black car.

"The hell are those?" Jazz wondered. "You know?"

"Never seen them before." Chris growled. "How did Smith dig up a new toy that fast?"

"Heads up!" Jazz cried. "They're moving!"

The two vehicles broke off their escort position and turned, their canopy mounted weapons already turning on their pursuer. "MOVE!" Chris yelled at Jazz, who swerved to miss a broad laser that shot out at him from the first of the two vehicles. The two vehicles had now done a complete turnaround, and were charging head-on toward Jazz. Jazz continued to swerve to miss their blasts, narrowly avoiding one of the shots. "Hold on!" He yelled at his occupant, who weakly grabbed at anything he could hold onto. Jazz hit his accelerator, charging straight between the two vehicles. He let out a whoop as the two vehicles fell off behind him, leaving the black car in his sights. "Maybe Evac won't have to kill us after-all." Jazz chuckled, increasing his speed.

"LOOK OUT!" Chris cried, grabbing Jazz's wheel and turning sharply, sending Jazz into a skid, which fortunately caused the missiles to shoot right over him and explode harmlessly behind them.

Jazz whirled to face them as another pair of missile was launched toward him. He sped forward, twisting past the missiles, which were soon accompanied by the laser, which tore through the ground a moment behind him.

"Ok, that's it!" Jazz cried, throwing his door open and tossing Chris out. Chris hit the ground with a roll and stumbled quickly to his feet as he watched his friend rip around in a turn. "I've had it with these guys!" The car leapt into the air and came down a robot, facing the two intruding vehicles angrily. "Come on now!"

The vehicles charged him, weapons firing rapidly. Jazz leapt deftly to the side, rolling along the ground and coming up with his weapon firing rapidly. His shots went wide as the vehicles whirled around to face him again, letting loose another barrage of missiles. Jazz leapt back down into car mode, skidding past them wildly, flipping his car over in the process, and landing again as a robot. Another torrent of fire came from his weapon, this time scoring a hit on one of his pursuers. That one went into a skid, as the second took its place, firing wide with the laser, which missed Jazz by an inch. He transformed again and charged the vehicle head-on. The vehicle opened fire with a small barrage of missiles, which Jazz avoided deftly, still charging straight at it. The vehicle turned sharply to avoid him, at the same time Jazz transformed, sending his hand straight into the vehicles side, denting it and throwing it to the side. It skidded for a moment, then landed, wheeling to face him.

Jazz landed and scrambled to his feet, and turned, glaring at the two vehicles. "Now, you guys want any more?" He yelled at the peak of his voice capability.

To his surprise, a booming voice responded over what sounded like a loudspeaker. "Don't count us out yet, alien."

Jazz watched in shock as arms unfolded from the sides of the vehicles, pushing themselves upwards as two legs unfolded from the rear. The vehicles stood up on the legs, their cockpits turning and adjusting, giving the impression of hunched-over autobots, with the cockpits as the head.

Jazz glanced at them warily. "What the hell do you think you are?"

A female voice answered him from the second machine. "Your downfall."

And with that, both opened fire. Jazz leapt into vehicle mode, roaring past the two mechanoids, but finding himself blocked by a wall of explosions. "You can't face a real Transformer one on one!" He cried, transforming and throwing himself at the nearest mechanoid. To his surprise, the mechanoid blocked his every punch and move with surprising deftness. Jazz brought his foot up for a kick, and found a four-fingered hand wrapped around instead. He was easily thrown off his feet and onto the ground.

Missile fire raked the ground around him as he transformed, whirling around to a better position. Then one laser sliced into his side. With numbness and shock, he felt his armor swell and then combust, the explosion throwing him out of vehicle mode and onto the ground. Jazz quickly struggled to his feet, barely having time to glance at the smoke pouring from his leg before another blast hit him square in the chest. It to swelled, and the explosion threw him back onto the ground.

Chris watched in horror as his friend lay, smoldering, the two human-made mechanoids advancing on his crippled form...

---

Ironhide could do nothing but blindly swat at his tiny opponents, who it seemed harassed him on all sides, their tiny pecking bullets slowly wearing away his armor and his pain receptors. Another explosion rocked his body, and Ironhide felt something snap. Consequences be damned, he had had enough of these humans. With a yell, he brought both his fists down on the ground, with such force that it threw several soldiers off their balance. He charged forward straight at the humans, batting their tiny bodies aside with ease. A rain of fire met his charge, and he met it back. His weapon leapt into his hand, firing wildly at his human opponents below. Several were thrown aside by the explosion, others simply incinerated.

Another explosion pitched him forward as a rocket hit him in the back of his head. He hit the ground and thrashed wildly, throwing several more soldiers aside as he did. He curled up back into vehicle mode, and spun himself wildly, throwing his back-end against several of the soldiers, then leaped back up into robot mode, and sent his weapon around in a spiral pattern, throwing more of those who were harassing him aside. Another rocket hit his arm, and he pitched forward yet again, landing atop several more unfortunate soldiers. And the casualties mounted...

----

Weave watched as soldiers - friends, comrades, good men all, fell under the robot's rampage. But he was far too numb from war to give more then a passing care. He knew that there were less then 20 of these robots on Earth, so a loss of one would be devastating. He coldly reloaded his rocket again, preparing to let loose another round at the robot.

He saw Tersian charging around the robot, confusing it further with more rounds unloaded from his weaponry. Weave himself continued to move, so that his rockets would never come from the same place twice. The two together made a continuos circle around the robot in opposite directions, their fire throwing the machine-like being into disarray.

Weave then saw Tersian pause mid-stride- his eyes torn away from the robot and onto something else. Weave risked a glance and saw civilians, dozens of civilians gathered around the streets, watching the ongoing battle in shock and horror.

Another roar grabbed his attention as the robot moved again. It sent its arms out wildly again, the huge palm managing to hit Tersian. Tersian went flying, and slammed into the ground with a cry. Weave didn't need a second look to see that his friend's body was broken. With a growl, he aimed his rockets again and fired. The robot hit the ground and the rocket went wide, shooting upwards toward one of the buildings. Weave swore loudly as the building took the explosion, and shook, debris beginning to rain down on the civilians below.

The civilians panicked, fleeing the area in a mess of human bodies filled with fear, but two didn't make it. A man and a woman holding each others hand hit the ground, and stared up as the a large chunk of the building began to fall forward. Weave watched helplessly as debris rained around the pair and swore, reloading the rocket for another shot at the damn robot who had caused all this.

But the robot had moved. Weave watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the robot threw itself over the two who had fallen, as the building came down around them...

----

Jazz struggled to push himself to his feet, but was doing a miserable job of it. He groaned weakly, his hand clutching his chest, where the gaping, smoking hole poured out inner fluids and sparked. His visored eyes went up to the two mechanoids standing over him.

He weakly groped for his gun, but another shot tore into his arm, exploding it down to its base frame. Jazz gave another cry and collapsed again. One of the two mechanoids reached down and grabbed him, hoisting him easily into the air. Jazz stared weakly back at it, and the small human figure inside, driving the machine that was bringing him death.

----

Duke stared at the robot, and for a moment, he felt pity. The things hands were clenched, as was its jaw. If it felt pain, it must have been unbearable. He held it up by its neck, and aimed his weapon at its head.

"Stop!"

Duke heard the faint cry, and glanced down at a tiny figure running toward him, waving its arms wildly. Duke hesitated for a moment. Smith had warned him that there may be a few human sympathizers with the robots, but they were wrong, the machines were dangerous. Still...

He glanced again at the limp form his machine held. The robot met his gaze weakly, but with a look of grim determination still on its face. It looked ready to fight to its very last breath- or whatever its equivalent may be.

"What are you waiting for?" Fairborne's voice echoed over the com. "Kill it and be done with it already!"

Duke hesitated a moment longer- and it was a moment too long. A sudden barrage of fire grabbed his attention and nearly knocked his MAESETR off its feet. He dropped the wounded robot and whirled - a jet and a helicopter were swooping down on him, letting loose their own missiles.

His and Fairborne's units dove to the side, turning around and bringing their weapons to bear on the enemies above. A torrents of lasers and missiles shot toward the sky, which their attackers deftly avoided and returned fire.

Duke swore, then paused as he saw something else coming. "Fairborne! More on the way!' He counted two more, a huge truck and a police car charging straight for them.

"Dammit!" Fairborne cried, taking a hit on her mechanoid's arm.

"We're outmatched." Duke stated flatly. "Come on, lets go!"

The two MAESETRs flipped down into vehicle mode, and roared off down the highway. Duke noticed that the newcomers failed to give chase, and instead clustered around the fallen Transformer. He brought his view to a higher magnification for a closer look, and to his shock, saw what appeared to be the human holding on to the wounded robot's hand, as if it were some small measure of comfort...

----

Weave watched in awe. The debris had fallen around the robot, completely incasing it. The crowd of onlookers was staring too. Weave and the few soldiers that remained standing looked on as well, their weapons at the ready should the robot come out.

The debris pile didn't move for a long moment. Then, it began to shake. Murmurs and cries came from the crowd as they backed p, moving away. Weave signaled the soldiers and all raised their guns and waited. Then a hand broke through, sending a small shower of rubble everywhere, and that was soon followed by a head, and a torso, and-

"Hold your fire!" One of the troops yelled suddenly.

Weave whirled on him. "The hell you think you're doing?"

"Look." The soldier said quietly.

Weave looked, and his jaw dropped. The robot held the two humans he had thrown himself at in his hands, both of which were clutching to him in terror. The robot struggled to free himself, working away from the debris, and pulling himself out. He sank to his knees and gently, ever so gently, put the couple on the ground. The couple stared up at him in shock. The robot stared quietly back at them.

Weave wavered for a moment, then shook his head. It didn't matter, he had orders. "OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled at the civilians, aiming his rocket. Hesitantly, the rest of the soldiers cocked their guns and pointed them at the robot.

The couple the robot has rescued looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded. They turned, and placed themselves squarely between the robot and the soldier's weaponry.

"I SAID MOVE!" Weave yelled again. The two didn't. And then there were more. Several more of the onlookers walked forward and placed themselves in front of the robot. Weave wavered again.

And then more joined. And more, and more.

"I saw you guys open fire on it first!" One yelled.

"Yeah, it was defending itself!" Someone else yelled.

And soon those were joined by more shouts and jeers aimed at the remaining soldiers.

Weave stared at the crowd and sighed weakly, putting down his weapon. The other soldiers followed.

The robot looked at them for a long moment, and then nodded. He turned to his small crowd of protectors. "I can't thank you folks enough." It rumbled, kindness in its voice.

The crowd was shocked into silence at its words. But then, one of the two he had rescued stepped up to him. "No," She said quietly. "Thank you for saving us."

The robot looked down on all of them, a mixture of awe and sadness on his face. "You're welcome." He said wearily. "My friends need me. Goodbye ya'll."

He cast one more glance at the crowd, then transformed, his vehicle mode now beaten, smashed and scarred, but still functional. And he headed off.

Weave looked around the scattered forces he was in charge of, and the horde of civilians glaring angrily at him. He sighed, grabbing for a radio. "Command, this is Weave. No, the commander's out. We have a problem over here..."

He motioned to his soldiers, who began slowly to clean up the wreckage and pick up the wounded.

----

The warp gate opened outside of the crashed remains of the Autobot ship, and a dismal group of Transformers trudged through. Crosswise rushed out to meet them, and paused when she saw Evac was carrying a limp form in his arms.

"Jazz?" She said softly, staring in horror.

Jazz moved ever so slowly to look at her. "Heya Crosswise." He said, attempting a smile. "Looks like... I bit off... a little too much..."

"Don't talk." Chris said, speaking from his side. "Save your energy Jazz."

"Sorry... little buddy." Jazz answered, letting his optics fade to darkness.

Crosswise gave a cry, and ran toward him, putting her arms around him. "Shh... just rest." She said softly, looking down at him. "You'll be all right." She looked up helplessly at Evac. "Right?"

Evac looked away.

"We'll do everything we can for him." Optimus interrupted. "I'll get Aidia and Red Alert right on it."

Evac looked back at him, a weariness in his optics. "And Michelle?"

"Jetfire will stay on their trail as long as he can. He won't lose them."

"Thank you for everything... Optimus." With a defeated sigh, Evac turned, and he and Crosswise carried Jazz's limp form into the bay. Ironhide trundled up besides Optimus, and slowed to a stop, his engine making a choking noise through the battered shape of his hood.

"The guys got spirit." Ironhide wheezed. "Reminds me of my younger days."

Optimus turned on him, arms crossed over his chest. "And you get yourself right to the repair bay before I take what's left of you apart."

Ironhide chuckled softly. "Don't mind me, I've felt worse." He was interrupted by a sputtering cough from his engine. "Once or twice." He added weakly.

"Before you go, while you're still in one piece, I want you to give me the run down on just what happened out there." Optimus growled. "Where's Aris? And Evac will want to know about Michelle. Why didn't you contact us?"

"It ain't a pretty story..." Ironhide answered quietly. "I don't think you're gonna like it..."

-----


End file.
